


Discontent

by notnormallynormal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Haruhi, Tamaki is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnormallynormal/pseuds/notnormallynormal
Summary: Kyoya has never been one to snap when angry but one day his father gets on his nerves a bit too much and he can't seem to stop himself from letting it out on his friends.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of works i'm transferring from Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

“You know, Kyoya is never late…” Hikaru tilted his head softly as Kauru is leaned on his shoulder.   
“I wonder what could have kept him so occupied” The twins hummed a bit as they watched Tamaki pace from one side of the room to the other.   
“I called him nearly thirty times now! He hasn’t answered any of them, as if he’d ever…but! He must be in danger!” Tamaki stops and puts his hands on his hips, looking into the distance. A slight frown falls onto Haruhis lips.  
“I don’t think he’s in danger, senpai… there was an accident at one of the hospitals his parents own, he’s probably helping them-“ Haruhis words were cut off, as usual, by another host bursting through the door. It just so happened to be the host they’d been waiting for.  
“Kyoya! My love, you’ve arrived!” Tamaki pranced over, smiling brightly. It only took one quick glare from Kyoya over the top of his wire frames for Tamaki to let out a soft chuckle and skip in a different direction.  
“I must be needed elsewhere!” Tamaki movies to hide behind Haruhi and looks over their shoulder.  
“Haruhi, Kyoya is being scary, protect daddy” Haruhi sighed at the words from the man behind them.  
“Kyoya-Senpai, are you all right?” Haruhi took a step forward only for the older to scoff.   
“What could you do to help my matters, commoner?” Kyoyas voice was low and warning, like a nervous dog. It was practically a growl.  
“Wow, bad mood” the twins didn’t seem to make his mood much better by pointing out how bad it was. He glared at the red heads before a bouncing little blond came over.  
“Kyoya-Chan! Do you wanna play with Uusa-Chan! He’ll make you feel better!” Honey held up the pink rabbit and smiled sweetly at the taller man. It only took a few moments for him to silently take the stuffies and go to sit in one of the many couches.   
“Kyoya, what’s wrong?” Mori stood over the tiny concerned figure of Honey and everyone began to circle around.  
“Only family matters, I’m sure it will all blow over in a few days” Kyoyas tone was dismissing, pushing his glasses up from the middle of his wire frames. He had an aura that just said, drop it. So that’s what they did, Tamaki the only one continuing to try and talk to him.  
“Kyoya, I know when something is wrong with you, we’ve know each for so long-“ Kyoya glared at the blonde when Tamaki began to ramble the moment they were alone.   
“Tamaki, don’t you have something better to do? Perhaps annoying Haruhi or yelling at the twins?” Kyoya snarled a bit at the other and Tamaki went silent for the first time since Kyoya had came in. Tamaki has known the other was completely filled to the brim with anger and had been since he walked in, that was some of the only times Kyoya would snap like this. Well, unless he was tired.   
“You know, you’re father doesn’t run your whole life, Kyoya” Tamaki knew what was wrong, of course it was something the others father had said, it always was. Kyoyas anger faultered for a moment.   
“Ah, contrary to belief, I may as well have no free will. I am to be wedded off like some play toy and I’ll never live my own life…I know the same happens to you, why don’t you react the same way? Don’t you become enraged to know that you’re a pawn in your family’s game?!” Kyoyas voice got louder as his eyes brimmed with tears, practically seething before he noticed what he was doing. Kyoya hadn’t been able to get any anger out in the last little while, he didn’t like to scare his mother and school was the only other place he went.   
“Kyoya, you know it makes me angry but…you promised me-“ Kyoya chuckled as his facade fell, his usually square shoulders scrunching together a bit as he takes his glasses off to clean them.   
“I promised you we would leave together, yes…I remember” He looks to the blonde who barely smiles, lightly stepping toward him and tucking his hand under the glasses boys chin.   
“Run away and see the world with me, my darling” Kyoya let a tiny smile appear on his lips and he chuckled, some of his anxiety flowing out as he looked to Tamaki. He reached his hand up, caressing the blondes cheek.  
“Your charm doesn’t work on me, You know. I know you’d beg to leave with me if I would say no” Tamaki smiles when he catches the familiar tone Kyoya usually has. It took him by surprise when the dark haired boy kissed him quickly.   
“The girls are coming in any moment now, go to your table” Kyoya smirks a bit “And wipe the grin off your face, you cant be looking like a love sick puppy. The girls will think you’re falling for them as well…and I can’t have that” Kyoya softly pushed his glasses up his nose before Tamaki hugged him quickly and ran off.   
Maybe living at home for another few years won’t be too bad if he is able to have Tamaki by his side…


End file.
